Only Human
by love-kyuubi
Summary: I Have no idea yet but here we go. I'll do a better summary later.


**Only Human by love-kyuubi**

 **Hey, guys, it's a new Naruto story! I do not own Naruto in any way so please sit back and enjoy. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think, cause I get my inspiration from you guys.**

Talking: "Hello."

Thinking: _'Another story?.'_

Kyuubi talk: **"Yep"**

 **Ch.1**

Naruto cried out in bed as she quickly set up. She was breathing hard, in a cold sweat, and looking around frantically looking for enemies. She sighed seeing only her empty bedroom. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She sat there taking slow deep breathe's as she calmed herself down. She could feel the Kyuubi stirring in her mind. **"What is wrong Kit?"** Naruto closed her eyes and entered her mind.

Naruto walked up to a very tried looking Kyuubi and started petting his snout. _"I am fine Kurama. It was just a nightmare."_ Kurama nuzzled the side of her cheek. **"Bad memories?"** Naruto hugged his snout and said, _"You know it, Kurama, but that's not me anymore."_ Naruto kissed his nose. Kurama rubbed his nose on his paw grumbling something about 'too sweet kits'.

Naruto was giggling and snuggling into his fur. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Naruto opened her eyes and quickly shut off her alarm. **"I really hate that thing, Kit."** Naruto just laughed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She shivered as she walked barefooted across her wooden floor to her bathroom. She quickly took a warm shower, and after drying off she walked into her bedroom and bound her D-cup breasts, then put on her black boy shorts, chainmail shirt, black pants, her orange, and black jacket, then put on her navy mask that covers from her neck up to the bridge of her nose. She put her hip long blonde hair into her usual twin pigtails. She finally picked up the hitai-ate that she got from Iruka years ago.

She put it on and looked in the mirror. She smiled then quickly went to the kitchen and ate a light breakfast. She sat there eating thinking about what her team would be doing today. Ever since she came back from her training and Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru, everything pretty much went back to the way things were before he left. Well, not everything, the village liked her better than they did, but Sakura pretty much ignored her again in favor of Sasuke, and Kakashi was training him more than her. Of course, he said he was training him more so he could keep a better eye on him, but Naruto wasn't so sure about that. **"They are stupid monkeys with a pretty pebble that ignore the sturdy rock they live on Kit. They will eventually realize which is better."** Kurama growled from his spot in her mind. Naruto smiled and gently nudged him in her mind. _"I know Kurama, it's just the waiting sucks."_

She put her dishes in the sink and got ready to head out to training ground three. As Naruto walked to the meeting place she nodded to the people that said hello to her and waved to the few friends she passed. She mostly thought about why she felt so lonely lately even though she knew she wasn't alone. She had her friends, even though most of them were dating each other and the rest were on missions than in the village. The only time she doesn't feel lonely is when she has team training. Even though Sakura only pays attention to Sasuke, She's still happy to have a few hours with her friend. Sasuke usually tries to use every jutsu he's learned in the past three years on her. It's still nice to have her sudo-brother here and his weird teasing.

Naruto finally made it to the grounds and sat under a tree. Kakashi was something mysterious to her still. She trusted him with her life but yet she still knew very little about him. She still found herself watching him. Not that she was curious about his face like her friends thought but because she wanted to know him better, to know his likes and dislikes. What he thought of this or that. She wanted to know the person he was behind his many masks.

Of course to do that she'd have to unmask herself and she didn't feel like she could bear herself like that to anyone ever. **"Hey Naruto, someone is standing in front of you,"** Kurama said in her mind. Naruto shook her head mentally and notice Kakashi standing looking down at her curiously. _"Speak of the devil,"_ she thought. She smiled up at him and said: "Hello, Kashi-sensei." Kakashi tilted his head saying "Yo, Naru, why are you here?" Naruto stood up and looked around. They were the only people here. "Team training Kashi, but it looks like only we showed up." Naru turned her inquisitive eyes on him. Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. "That's because Sakura had an emergency surgery, and Sasuke is learning more on his clan in the main house library. I'm only here because I was going to read here while no one was here. I guess neither wrote to you about the free day."

Naruto sighed and hung her head. "No, they didn't but thank you sensei." Naruto started to walk away when Kakashi stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. As she turned to him he leaned in really close and asked: "Are you ok, Naruto?" Naruto pushed down the weird flightly feeling every time he got to close and smiled saying "I'm fine Kashi. no need to worry about me." He looked into her eyes for a few seconds but nodded and patted her shoulder. Naruto walked away still feeling his eyes on her back. She could feel her face trying to flame up. She just didn't understand why he always made her feel like that. Naru could hear Kurama laughing softly in her mind but decided to ignore him.

Naruto sighed and wondered what to do with her free day. She noticed some wildflowers on her way into the village and got an idea. She walked to the Yamanaka flower shop. She looked around the shop feeling Ino's eyes on her. Just as she found the primroses Ino stepped up to her. "Naru are you ok because your chest looks twice the size as yesterday." Naruto looked down and sighed. "Damn it, Ino can I borrow your back room for a minute." Ino looked a little alarmed and said: "Of course are you ok?" Ino followed her into the back room. "Yes, Ino I'm fine. My binding just came undone." "Your what?... Oh, why do you wear that?" Ino asked.

Naruto had taken off her jacket and lifted her chainmail shirt to re-wrap her chest. Naruto looked up at her like she was dumb saying "Because if I don't they fly everywhere when I fight and get in my way." Ino looked horrified then started dragging Naruto out after she finished dressing saying "As a fellow woman and ninja I'm taking you shopping." Naruto started crying "But I don't wanna!" Ino turned around and looked her in the eye. "O well you need my help desperately." Then started dragging her into one of the stores she frequented.

After hours of crying, screaming, and arguing about color, Naruto stood in front of a mirror in the changing room wearing knee-length spandex pants, her usual chainmail shirt, just took in at the sides, a black sports bra, that Ino swore held everything in place, a tight black jacket with orange sleeves and lining. She sighed and looked at the four bags of clothes Ino had made her buy. "Oh don't look so down, I promise this is just the basic stuff girls need every once and awhile. Plus I'll pay for half, like a gift from me. From one woman to another." Naruto sigh then smiled at Ino and hugged her. "Thank you. Even though I didn't ask I appreciate this from the bottom of my heart." "You better, because auntie Ino only wants to take care of you," Ino said kissing her masked cheek and giggled.

Naruto noticed the time up on the wall as they walked to the register. "Hey, Ino do you want to go grab some dinner after this?" Ino stretched a bit as Naru paid and said, "No thanks, Naruto my mother is expecting me home for dinner." Naruto nodded as they walked out of the store with her many bags and said, "Okay, I'll see you later then." Ino nodded and waved as she headed home. Naruto waved back then turned walking down the road to her favorite ramen shop.

 **~Hey lovelies I'm sorry its' been so long. I've had so much going on and my computer broke again... I know the beginning is a bit weird, but I promise it'll make sense in later chapters. I hope you all like this chapter. I don't know where it's going yet, but I'm glad you're around for the ride. Thanks for reading!~ =^.^=**


End file.
